


Who Says Romance is Dead?

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Can you write a fic in which the reader goes hunting for gabe with the boys and they end up in tv land (changing channels style) but gabe has had a crush on the reader and puts her in a romcom and a porn?Warnings: Fluff, Some Language, SmutThanks for the Request! :)Hope This Is Alright





	Who Says Romance is Dead?

“What do you mean that son of a bitch is alive?” Dean growled.  
“It appears Lucifer didn’t kill him.” Castiel explained. “He apparently went to heaven, but now he is back on Earth.”  
“Where is he?” You were seated, while the brothers and the angel were standing in the bunker’s library.  
“Why do we care?” Dean remarked, crossing his arms.  
“He could help us with demons and stuff. Might actually prove to be useful.” You stared up at them. “He did save us you know. Remember when Lucifer was about to kill me at that motel along with Kali?”  
“Still not a good enough reason. Plus, we have Cas here.” Dean patted his buddy on the shoulder.  
“No offense, but he is an archangel and the only one really left. With Lucifer and Michael in the cage...and Raphael gone, he’s one of the most powerful beings in play right now.”  
“Could just go talk to him.” Sam suggested. “Couldn’t really hurt anything.”  
“I believe he is in Denver.” Cas added.  
“To Denver then.” You stood, up pushing in your chair.   
“Looks like it.” The tall man agreed. Dean didn’t look too thrilled, but he had his reasons.

“Why can’t we stay at a nicer place, just once?” You whined.  
“By all means, go find something yourself. Sam and I are sticking to what we know.” Dean stepped out of the impala with keys in hand.   
“At least a different motel with two available rooms. I hate sleeping on the couch.”  
“You can take my bed.” Sam gave you a smile as you waited for Dean to open the door.  
“Thanks Sam.” You gave Dean a look.  
Once the door was unlocked, you stepped inside following the brothers. However, what you thought was a dirty motel room turned out to be a an elevator. The doors dinged open letting you get a view of cubicles arranged together in neat lines with workers typing away. You left the elevator and started walking straight ahead, which is why you didn’t see the man carrying three boxes of doughnuts coming from your left.   
You crashed into each other with a grunt, watching the boxes tumble to the floor and some doughnuts spill out on the cheap office carpet. “Sorry.” You started picking up the boxes, then noticed that familiar face.   
His whiskey eyes still glowed with mischief as he gave you a once over. “Thanks cupcake.” Gabriel gave you a grin as he took the boxes from you. “Always knew you were the type to help.”  
You both stood up, keeping eye contact with one another. “Gabriel? Where the hell am I? Where’s Sam and Dean?”  
“Now I thought you were looking for me.” He sent you a wink.  
“Well, yes, but...this?” You waves your arms around. “Where is this?”  
Gabe rolled his eyes. “Can’t I ever have some fun?” He let out a huff at seeing your serious expression. “T.V. land, cupcake. Don’t worry the boys have been here before, I’m sure they can find their way around.” Gabriel took a step closer, brushing the boxes against your arm. “But for you, I can show you around if you want.”  
“No thanks.” You allowed for some room between the two of you.   
“You sure? I have doughnuts.” He said playfully, nudging you. “Come on, cupcake.”  
You narrowed your eyes. “No wonder why no one cared when you left, all you do is mess around.” The moment the words left your mouth, you instantly wanted to take them back. Gabriel saved your life and probably wouldn’t if he didn’t care about humans. “No...I….”  
But, Gabriel didn’t want to hear your excuse or apology. He gave you a curt nod, then stalked away with his boxes. You called after him, but a crowd of people suddenly got in your way and he was gone.   
You spent the better part of the day looking around the office building, asking if anyone seen him, but most people asked you who you were and why you were running around. Security apparently got a couple complaints and booted you out onto the street. The city looked to be like Denver, but you knew different. Roaming around, you still didn’t find him and soon gave up, finding a place to eat.   
Night soon fell and you found yourself in a park, alone, with some street lights on as you sat down on a bench. You thought about going back to the motel, but figured first you needed to see Gabriel.   
“Gabriel!” You shouted up towards the sky. “Gabe. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said. I’m just a little tired and stuff. But, I know I shouldn’t use that as an excuse. You saved me back there with Lucifer and I never thanked you for that.” You stopped once you heard footsteps behind you. However, it wasn’t him, instead a tall man dressed all in black with a mask covering his face.  
“Give me your money.” He held up a knife, letting it shine in the light.  
“Fine, here.” You handed him your wallet, which didn’t have much in it to start with. While he was distracted with looking inside you twisted his wrist around, making him drop the blade. He elbowed you in the gut before running over to where the blade was on the ground.   
Before the man could get to the blade, Gabriel was there and tosses the man flat on the ground. “Leave. Now.” Gabriel’s strong commanding voice spooked the man.  
Once the man was gone, Gabriel strided over to you with his hands in his pockets. “Looking for me? Again.”  
“I’m sorry about earlier. I was harsh.” You stood closer to him. “And without you I wouldn’t be here. You saved my life. I know dealing with your brother probably wasn’t easy…” You trailed off, not knowing what else to add.  
“Did you miss me?” That familiar spark in his eyes lit up again.  
“What?”  
“Well, earlier you said no cared that I left, but did you?”   
You gave it some thought, thinking back to that night. You had wanted to go back and get Gabriel, but the brothers wouldn’t allow it. And when Cas told you that he was alive you swore your heart beat faster. “Yes. I wanted to go back and help you. When we heard the news, we left right away.”  
“Good to hear.” He said, then left.   
“Wait. Gabriel. I said I was sorry. Come on.” You pouted, sitting back down on the bench.   
You headed back toward city life when you figured he wasn’t going to show up again. On your way down the block, you noticed a candy store that was still open. The man behind the counter greeted you with a toothy smile as you browsed around. Grabbing a container of suckers and tons of chocolates, you set them on the counter and left with four bags in hand.   
The sun was starting to pierce the sky as you made your way back to the park. Carefully you arranged the candies to spell ‘sorry’ on the ground. No one disturbed your work and once done you stood back looking at the large words on the grass.  
“Now that’s a waste of candy.” A voice chimed in from behind you.   
“Figured an archangel would like it.” You turned to see Gabriel a foot away. “Cause the truth is I kinda like him and messed up royally. So, I figured I needed to do something big.”   
“I’m sure he likes it, after all I’ve heard he has a sweet tooth for you.”  
“Really?” You stood an inch apart. “A crush on a human? He must have low standards.” You both cracked smiles.   
“Not this human. She’s special.” He grabbed your hands, holding them, heating them with his touch. “Although she can be a bit rough around the edges at times.”  
“Heard he isn’t so great himself. Likes to prank people. Some deadly.” You remarked.   
“Yeah, well, he also did sacrifice himself to protect her too.” Your faces were barely touching.  
“How lucky she must be.” You leaned in, brushing your lips against his. Gabriel wrapped his arms around your waist as his lips washed over yours. He parted his lips, letting his tongue lap at your lower lip, asking for entrance. Intoxicated by the feeling you allowed him access, carding your fingers through his hair.   
With a gust of air, you broke the kiss, noticing your surrounds had changed. Cream walls and light wood floors replaced the outside with a king sized bed in the center of the room. Gabriel was in his porn outfit without the mustache, that you remembered from the Casa Erocitc tape. Meanwhile, you were in a sexy skimpy angel outfit, complete with wings.   
“Who says romance is dead?” Gabriel smirked, grabbing your butt with both hands and lifting you up. He set you on the bed, climbing over your body to taste your lips again. You arched into his touch, grinding against him to feel his member growing hard under his pants. With swift fingers his vest was yanked off, leaving his white shirt that you started to work on.  
“Eager?” Gabe chuckled kissing down your neck, stripping off your top and wings. You hummed a response as your palmed his length through his pants, hearing him groan against your skin. “Enough of this.” He moaned, snapping his finger, leaving you both naked.   
Gabriel felt you dripping wet for him as his thumb circled your clit, while two fingers pumped into you. After prepping you he lined up, slowly plunged inside, giving you time to adjust before moving.   
“Oh, fuck.” You moaned out, clawing at the back of his back and tugging at his hair. “Faster.” Gabe picked up the pace, brushing past your sweet spot, then re-angled to hit your g-spot every time. Your core kept building up as you felt yourself so close. “I’m….Gabe….close…” You kept stuttering out words, losing yourself to the pleasure.   
With another long hard thrust, you were blinded by bliss as your orgasm hit you. Gabriel came as your walls clenched down around him, making him fill you up. With a low growl he pulled out of you and rested next to you on the large bed. You scouted closer, putting your head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.   
Gabe pulled up the covers just in time as the Winchester burst into the room. You stared at them, feeling your face turn a bit shade of red, and sunk under the covers. Gabriel on the other hand didn’t seem to shy by the fact that they had come in.   
“Hello boys. I’d ask you to join, but I don’t think Cas would like that. He can get oh so jealous.” Gabriel sent Dean a wink.   
“Oh shut up. What the hell was all this about?” Dean snapped.  
“You came looking for me. Congrats you won.” He clapped his hands together and stopped once the brothers approached the end of the bed with makeshift weapons in hand. “Oh, come on kiddos. How could I not do this? Like really?”  
“(Y/N), you alright?” Sam started walking closer to you.  
“Fine.” You squeaked out.  
“Why are you in bed with him?” Dean growled.  
“Well….I….uh…”  
“She likes me. Just like how I like her.” He put an arm around your shoulders. “And you boys are interrupting us. Check ya later.” Gabe snapped his fingers again, leaving the two of you in the room still.  
“Are they okay? Gabe?” You moved back to cuddle next to him.  
“I put them back at the motel. Don’t worry, sweetheart.” He gave you a peck on the lips. “Now where were we?”


End file.
